The Innocent Witch
by infinity-92
Summary: The plot thickens after Malfoy helps her in her weakness. She wants to find out the truth why he is helping her, but it is more than it meets the eye. Please read and review. DMxHG


In A Malfoy's Eye

Hermione Granger, a seventh year student was studying alone in the library, finding some information, while she was skimming through those sentences, she overheard someone's conversation. They were talking, apparantly, about herself.

''I won't want to be like her. Bushy hair, ugly teeth and flat- chested mudblood?" Pansy shuddered, whispering toMillicent behind Hermione's back.''I'm sure not a single guy would fall for this know-it-all mudblood!" They giggled.

Their insults were toatally horrible. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears and she abruptly ran out of the library, crying. Pansy and Blaise exchanged sly looks.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked while he saw her at the corridor crying.

''Nothing Harry, I just need some peace," she sniffed, without looking at him. She did not want to let Harry see how weak she was.

"Why are your eyes red?" Harry asked again before leaving. He knew something was wrong with his best friend. Hermione turned and cried pathetically, leaning against the wall.

"Another insult." Harry thought.

"Those people who have nothing to do,pick on you to hurt you Hermione, be strong. I'll give them a scolding later. If any more people bullies our Hermione, they'll pay for that!" Harry said. Hermione smiled weakly.

Then someone came strutting in."Granger! Why the _hell _are you squatting here?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies nodded and snickered, while following behind Malfoy.

"Keep your filthy nose out of our business Malfoy! Or else-" Harry growled.

"Or else what? Hex me? Or asking your dear Dumb-ledore to expel me?" Malfoy threathened.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly. Harry cast Malfoy a detesting look. Harry glared at him and Malfoy rolled his eyes."Your dear little _girlfriend_ is crying and why are you still standing here?" Malfoy dramatically queried. Harry helped Hermione up and consoled her, bringing her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Tactless.._."Malfoy smirked again before leaving the hallway with his cronies laughing non-stop.

The next day, Harry and Ron were in the dormitory that afternoon, getting their books for classes which were starting in a few minutes time. They got their books and headed towards the class room. "Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. Those insults had got to stop, he thought.

"No, why?" Ron asked, although he knew what what happened the day before. They sat in there seats and unfortunately, they realised that Hermione had not arrive for Potions.

"She cried again last night..." Harry explained.

Ron looked worried. Ever since growing up as a teenager, Hermione did not care about her looks. She has been studying during the summer for their NEWT's, although they were going to take their exams next year.People began to dislike her although Hermione was the top student in Hogwart's history.

Meanwhile at the lake...

"Why does everyone _hate_ me? What have I done _wrong_?" Hermione asked herself for the millionth time, crying until her eyes were swollen, staring at her reflection on the water.

"Well, I say your looks are detesting to me." Malfoy answered behind her.

Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy alone with HER."What are you doing here Malfoy?" She snapped andpretended to put up a brave front, to let Malfoy that she was not _that_ weak.

"Giving you some fashion advice Granger."Hermione thought about it. 'He was her arch enemy! Harry and Ron should never approve of this. "What makes you think I will listen to you? You are just a twitchy arrogant ferret who thinks he knows everything."

"Anyway, if you want my advice, meet me at the Prefects' common room tonight, your choice."Malfoy said, smirking, he left and headed towards the castle.

Hermione glared at him. After he walked away,she glanced at her watch,"Oh no! I'm late for class!!!"She swiftly ran to catch up with him.

In the extremely boring Potions...

Hermione wondered what was Malfoy up to this time. He had broke Hermione's heart time and time again by calling her a mudblood. 'Why did he offer to help me?' She thought. 'After all that tormenting and sneering. Those things he did to me! I don't deny, I'm quite sick and tired of them! Maybe he just wants to be civil or something...' She thought, staring at Professor Snape blabbering all those potions that Hermioneknew. He had already docked Hermione twenty points for coming twenty minutes late, if she kept interupting him by answering questions, he would dock more points. Snape did not even dock anything from Slytherin, although Malfoy came in later than her. This infuriated Harry and Ron. Anyways, he was Snape's favourite student after all...

"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor! For not answering my question!" Snape slammed his hand on the table, the loud noise caused Hermione to snap out of her trance.

"Er... Can you repeat the question again?" Hermione asked nervously.

Snape grinned evilly. "Were you having fantasies of Potter? Or were you dreaming that you failed your NEWTs?" He asked. The Slytherins howled with laughter. Harry looked scandalised and was eager to find out the truth. Hermione blushed and stood up, retorting, "No! I was thinking about how awful you look!"

Snape was furious this time. "Another twenty points from Gryffindor! Detention for Granger tomorrow night, in my office! Class dismissed!"

Dinner time...

"Where did you go during lunch Hermione?" Ron asked while he was eating his mash potato, Harry nodded.

Hermione who was eating her dessert answered, "Somewhere in Hogwarts," and she giggled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Nothing...But if anyone criticises you again, tell me, because I'm going to bash them up!" Ron punched his palm.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled weakly. Harry did not speak a word.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. He looked up.

"Were you really, you know... fantasising about me? Cause I er... have a crush on someone else..." He said.

Hermione laughed. "You believe Snape?! No! In your dreams!" Harry somehow looked relieved.

"I can't believe Malfoy can get away with that! Stinkinggreasy Snape!..." Ron kept ranting. All Hermione and Harry got to do was nod.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was not there, but Pansy flirting with Blaise Zabini. She was undecisive whether to go or not to go. 'Let's see what is Malfoy up to this time, I'll hex him if he'd ever touch me...' She thought and smirked at herself. She got up and went to the common room.

"Hermione! Where are you going? " Ron shouted, but Hermione did not reply.

Hermione stopped as she had reached the common room and she cameface-to-face with a portrait of a naked lady who is bathing, (Malfoy would always stop there and stare at it for a while).

"Hey! What are you looking at? Password?" The lady barked.

"Chocolate bees." Hermione muttered.

The portrait door opened. Inside, was Malfoy sitting on the sofa, smirking. "Granger, you are late. I knew you'd come. You did not disappoint me."

"I'm late by one second, Malfoy." She corrected. He rolled his eyes, "watever..." he muttered.

Malfoy motioned her to sit beside him, but she sat at the end of the sofa. He went beside her and Hermione felt slightly uneasy. She was sitting beside her ARCH ENEMY. There was a moment of silence. Malfoy glance at her beautiful facial features and found out that she was a natural beauty, if he could just help her polish her up. Hermione stared at his blonde hair, thinking it might be soft and silky, if she could just touch it.

"How does this feel?" He asked suddenly. Hermione was zapped back to reality and blushed. 'Am I lusting the ENEMY? Oh God...' She thought. "SO! Why are you helping me?" Hermione spoke loudly.

Malfoy looked sideways. "You don't need to know this. Trust me, I won't do anything to you. Let's just forget about our past, but not Potter and Weasley. Just me and you. Let's be civil to each other secretly. Why don't you think about it. I swear I won't do anything to harm you."

Hermione stared at him and nodded, "I'll think about it, Malfoy, I don't know, you are my enemy, after all..."

**A/N:I kept editing this chapter but I think it still has flaws...I'll not put thedisclaimer. The quickedit thing sometimes put two words together whhich is so annoying! I know Malfoy is a bit ooc, but then you'll know why he is doing this if you continue reading the other chapters when I upload them.Please review!**


End file.
